What A Girl Wants, What A Clan Needs
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Madara only wants what's best for the clan. She only wants what's best for him while his brother only wants her. Confused? I know I am… Suckish summary, i apologize, but give it a shot! Rated T for profanity. Madara/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Second story! Yay! This is a Madara/OC. I don't know.**

**Summary: ****Madara only wants what's best for the clan. She only wants what's best for him while his brother only wants her. Confused? I know I am…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

"Madara, maybe you should get some," I told my closest friend.

"I can't," he shook his head, looking out the window. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

"What's wrong, Madara," I asked, making my way over to him.

"We lose so many people is battles that aren't even our own," he said. "I don't know if it's the right thing, for our clan."

"Madara, if you don't think that this is best, then you don't have to do it anymore," I told him. "You're the leader of the clan. You decide what's best."

"But I don't know what's best anymore!" he yelled, standing up. I looked at him sadly.

"Well, maybe you'd be able to think about it better tomorrow after you get some sleep," I suggested, walking to the door. "Sleep or else."

He laughed. "You can't touch me," he told me.

"Whatever you say," I rolled my eyes. "I'm going home. You know where to find me if you need me."

He didn't move from where he was standing by the window, but he nodded. I sighed, walking over to him and pushing him over to his bed. "Lay down," I told him. "Sleep."

"But I can't-"

"If you keep worrying, you'll doom the clan," I scolded him. "You need to sleep so that you can clearly make decisions that are best for the clan."

"But I can't stop thinking about it," he said, shaking his head at my vain attempts to push him down on the bed.

"Then forget about it, and sleep," I got him on the bed, but he shot back up into a sitting position.

"It's not that easy," he snapped. "You don't understand what I have to deal with!"

"No, I don't, but I'm always here to help," I pet his hair for a minute. "You know that, right?"

He nodded mutely. "You're tired, Madara," I told him. "You have to sleep." I pushed him down so that he was lying down.

"I-"

"No, no talking!" I swatted him. "Sleep."

He closed his eyes and I smiled down at him. I stood up silently and made my way to the door. "Why do you care so much?"

I paused, looking back at Madara. "It might be your responsibility to take care of the clan, but you're my best friend, and I love you unconditionally. I don't want you to change because of your responsibilities," I told him. "So you take care of the clan, and I'll take care of you, okay?"

He nodded. "You're a good friend," he mumbled, earning a smile from me. "Yasmine, come back tomorrow morning,"

"Is that an order?" I teased.

"Yes," he looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Be here bright and early."

I sighed, shaking my head as I made my way over to Madara's bed. "Move over," I told him.

He opened his eyes. "What was that?" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Madara? I don't want to go _all_ the way home only to wake up _really_ early and come _all _the way back," I pouted. "Pwetty pwease?"

"Sleep on the floor," he smirked teasingly.

I glared at him, climbing on top of him, bouncing slightly. "But, Madawa, I thawt you wuved me?" I blinked, forming tears in my eyes.

"You're pouty face I can handle," Madara murmured. "But when you climb on top of me…" he ran his hand through my hair. I leaned down, pecking him on the nose.

"Sleep," I told him before I rolled off of him and curled on my side, closing my eyes. Little did I know, lustful pair of eyes was watching my every move, and weren't too happy about what they saw.

**First chapter! Yay! It's kind of on the short side, but…I don't know. Tell me how you like it? Review please? It would make me happy! Loves and hugs my minions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I don't know how good it'll be. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames, well; it depends on my mood at the time I read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Madara, but I do own Yasmine.**

I woke up warm and found a soft blanket covering my petite body. I sighed, smiling, looking over to where Madara was supposed to be. I say supposed because he wasn't there. I laughed, shaking my head. "Of course," I said. "Don't wake me up…"

"Hello, Angel," I heard a familiar voice say. I turned towards the door.

"Oh, hello, Izuna," I greeted him, smiling warmly. "Do you know where Madara went?"

A flicker of annoyance passed across his face. "No, I don't," he said. "Did you two have a fun night?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I had this creepy dream with unicorns and rainbows and little miniature Madaras with rainbow colored eyes were trying to eat me," I shivered. "Creepy cannibals… how was your sleep?"

"It was fine," he paused. "…lonely, though."

"Oh…okay…"

"Madara's lucky that he has you to keep him warm in the night," Izuna commented. "It can so cold in an empty bed."

"Uh…Madara and I aren't like that," I told him, slightly uncomfortable. "We're just friends-"

"Oh, shut up," he interrupted me. "We all see how you flirt with him."

"I quote-unquote flirt with all of my friends whether they be girls or guys," I told him. "It's how I show my affection and appreciation for their friendship, and to show that I still care about them, no matter what happens."

"How touching," he smiled. "Would you like to be my friend?"

I looked at him and then around the empty room. "Stop it," I shook my head. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Looking at you like what, dear?"

"Don't call me that," I snapped. "Where's Madara?"

"I already told you that I don't know," he shook his head. "Maybe you should learn to listen better."

"Maybe I should just leave," I said, standing up and walking past him. I paused in the doorway. "I don't appreciate your advances, Izuna, I'm asking you kindly to stop."

I didn't wait for a reply before I rushed out of the building and headed towards home. All the way there, I felt like someone was watching me, but I brushed it off.

Once I got home, I locked the door and headed upstairs after finding a note in the kitchen saying how my roommate had an emergency meeting. In my shared room, I grabbed a set of clothes and headed towards the bathroom, and I still couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching me. Deciding my shower could wait for an hour or two, I brushed my hair and headed out to find Madara, pretty sure that I knew where he was already. And he was. Sitting in the tree that I had first met him in.

_I was walking through the park, trying to get home before the storm hit when I tripped over a root to a tree. "You should be more careful," a voice said, filled with annoyance._

"_I'm sorry," I said, standing up. I looked up at him. He was a boy, maybe six or seven—a few years older than me—sitting in the tree, looking out into the distance. "You should start heading home soon. There's supposed to be a terrible storm coming."_

_He huffed in defiance. "Don't talk to me."_

_I blinked. "That's very rude," I told him. "I'm just trying to help-"_

"_I don't want your help," he interrupted me. "I don't need your help. You are nothing more than a peasant and if you are so incompetent as to assume that I did not know a storm was coming then you are not useful to the Uchiha clan."_

_I was taken aback, filled with anger. "Why don't you come down here and say that to my face?" I demanded, gritting my teeth._

_He sighed, jumping down. "Stupid as well as incompetent, I see. Well-"_

_I punched him in the face. "I'm not going to ask your name," I growled. "All I know is that just because you might have been born in a higher rank than me, it doesn't mean that I am weaker than you. You shouldn't assume that you know anything about me because I can assure you that you don't."_

_He stood up from the ground, clutching his cheek. "How dare you, you-"_

"_If you say peasant, I won't hold back in hitting you," I growled. "I'll knock you into next week."_

_He glared at me in reply. "I bet you don't have your Sharingan yet," he challenged._

"_So what if I don't?"_

"_I have mine already," he smirked. "I can easily take you down."_

"_Well, you're like two years older than me, obviously you would get yours before me," I quickly defended myself._

"_I got mine when I was your age," he said smugly._

"_The flower that blooms that latest is always the most beautiful," I told him, quoting my father._

"_Yes, but until then, I can easily take you down."_

"_Are you trying to intimidate me?" I demanded. "Nothing you say or do can scare me, I hope you know that."_

"_Well, why not?" he demanded._

"_I don't have to explain anything to you," I growled, walking past him._

"_Like hell you don't!"_

"_That's terrible language for a child your age," I scolded him. "And to use it in front of a lady. Disgusting."_

_It started raining as the two of us stood there and the wind picked up, knocking me over. The boy sighed, walking over to me murmuring about how I keep falling, and offered me a hand. I stared at it in disbelief before grabbing it and allowing him to pull me out of the mud._

"_Sorry for punching you," I apologized, sheepishly. "Sometimes my pride takes over."_

_He nodded in reply. "I'm going to walk you home."_

"_What?"_

"_One day, I'm going to be in charge of the clan," he explained. "And my mother taught me that it is proper to assist a young lady home during a strong. To keep her safe and such."_

"_Well, thank you," I smiled at the ground as we started walking, him pulling me. "Um my house is that way…" I pointed to the other direction._

"_Well, why didn't you tell me?" he growled._

"_You were the one pulling me, remember? Besides we were walking and talking and I could only focus on one."_

"_Then you should focus on walking."_

"_So you could yell at me for not paying attention to you?"_

"_Exactly," he smirked. The rain seemed to start pouring down harder with every step we took. We walked in an awkward silence until we came to my house. _

"_Well, here we are," I smiled. "Thank you again for walking me home."_

_He nodded, walking away. "My name's Yasmine, by the way!" I didn't see his smirk, but I knew he heard me by the way he ducked his head down._

I shook my head at the memory, easily finding the root that I tripped on all those years ago, and reenacted falling. Madara ignored me, deep in thought just as he was back then.

"You know, you should be more careful," Madara said. "You never really knew how to pinpoint a genjutsu…"

"What?"

"Tell me if you're under a genjutsu or not," Madara demanded.

I looked around, seeing something in the bushes a little ways back, within hearing distance. "Yes," I answered his hidden question.

"I'll teach you to _dispel it_."

"That would be much appreciated. Thank you."

He jumped down from the tree and whispered in my ear. "That person in the bushes has been following me all day," he murmured. "I don't think he know that I know he's tailing me."

I nodded. "I see," I said in a normal tone of voice. "Well, thank you again for meeting me and teaching me how to dispel genjutsu. It's quite embarrassing of me as a Sharingan user."

Madara fake laughed, looking behind me. His face immediately went blank, and I resisted the urge to turn around and see what he saw.

He quickly shifted his gaze back to mine, trying to tell me a message that I couldn't quite get. "So, you free Friday night?" he asked in a fake macho voice.

I searched his eyes, asking how I should answer. His eyes darted to something behind me, and he nodded his head subtly. "Yes, why?" I tried to sound innocent.

"You and me. Movie theatre," he said, oozing confidence. "Seven o'clock. Don't be late."

I did the girly laugh that I saw girls in the movies do, twirling my hair around my finger. "Okay," I smiled. He smirked, probably mentally shaking his head.

"See you there," and he left. I stood there, my guard up mentally. If this guy tailing Madara is an enemy then he would use this "information" of me being incompetent with genjutsu and try to take advantage of my weakness.

Then I felt it. The pricks of a genjustu in the back of my mind. I smirked, activating my Sharingan.

"Alright, who are you," I turned around, facing my opponent.

"You are not needed," a man with a tall burly man with a mask told me. "You are just in the way of getting to Madara."

"Yes, I am," I smirked. "And you'll get to Madara over my cold, dead body."

"Then I suppose I must fight you," the man replied.

"Give me a name so that I may properly address you."

"No."

"Well, if you are so confident as to know you're going to kill me during this battle then there should be no problem in telling me your name."

"Phuck," he replied.

I paused, frozen in my fighting stance. "Fuck?"

"Not fuck, you retard!" he yelled. "Phuck! P-H-U-C-K! Phuck!"

"Why would a mother ever name their child that," I shook my head. "I feel bad for you. Someone would ask you your name and then you'd get in trouble for swearing-"

I broke off as Phuck swung a punch at me. I dodged to the side, send him a kick. He blocked it, grabbing my foot and throwing me to the ground. _Fuck, he's stronger than me,_ I thought. _Madara better hurry up because I don't think I could hold him off for long…_

"You a sensory type?" I asked as I dodged another punch while still on the ground.

"No," he growled, trying to punch again. "Will you keep still?"

"I would if I didn't want my beautiful face ruined," I whimpered. "I have to look good for Friday night you know."

Phuck straightened up, kicking my in the ribs. I groaned, feeling the pain of my bones cracking. "Not so tough now, are you little girl?"

My eyebrow twitched. _Oh, no. he did not just say that…_ "What did you just call me?" I demanded.

"What are you deaf, _little girl_."

You know how in those stories, the hero or heroine is in so much physical agony they can barely move, and then the bad guy insults either him/her or someone they care about, and suddenly they're all better and beating the crap out of the bad guy?

Yeah, well that's not what happened. I sure was pissed off, but every time I took a breath, my chest began hurting more and more.

"I am not little," I growled. "Just because you're _freakishly _tall, doesn't mean that I'm short."

I kicked him, still lying on the ground, making him jump back, giving me some space to breath. "Why do you want to get Madara?"

"Because in our clan, there's a bounty on his head," Phuck growled. "A huge bounty."

"Really? _That's_ why you're doing this?" I demanded to know.

:Yup, that bounty would have me all the way down to my great-grandchildren set for life."

"Well that must be nice, but," I winced as I sat up. "I can't let you take our leader."

"Why do you care so much about him?" Phuck asked. "You his little bitch or something?"

"No," I growled. "He's the leader of our clan. It's every Uchiha's duty to protect him with our lives."

"But you're so willing-"

"Because I care about the Uchiha clan," I glowered. "The clan as a whole is more important than just one citizen. I would gladly lay down my life to protect any and all Uchihas from scum like you."

"Big talk for a girl who can barely move," Phuck sneered, earning a glare for me. "Some clan leader. He didn't even know I was following him."

"That's where you're wrong; he knew you were tailing him. Probably right from the beginning."

"Well, if he knew, then why would he so gladly offer your weakness?"

"My weakness?"

"Genjutsu. He said it was your weakness."

"What kind of an Uchiha would I be if I couldn't perform or detect a genjutsu," I said. "Did you really think that I didn't know I was trapped in a genjutsu all along? This pain isn't real. You're just trying to toy with me to talk about Madara. Let me tell you it won't work."

"Again, big talk for a little girl who can barely move."

I looked over at him into his eyes, pulling him into one of the most powerful genjutsus in the world. "And since you're going to die now, Phuck, I'll tell you that I'm not as helpless as anyone sees me. You see me as a little girl, but the clan sees me as one of the most powerful shinobi of the Uchiha clan in all of our history. Do you know why, Phuck?"

"Why?" he spat.

"Because of my eyes," I told him. "Do you see my eyes, Phuck? Don't they look different from regular Sharingans? That's because when I developed my Sharingan at eighteen, I got not the regular Sharingan, but the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. And you know what's cool about it? _Tsukuyomi_," I said, my voice echoing.

I pulled the man into my genjutsu, "Now you will know real pain."

Second chapter! My head hurts so badly right now. I'm usually still sleeping by this time, maybe that's why…anyways THANKS A TONS FOR THE REVIEWS! The motivate me! Please review, I love hearing what you think, but no Amaterasu! Please! I beg of you, just don't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes third chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Madara, Izuna, or the Uchiha clan, but I do own my characters, Yasmine and Phuck and…that creepy old lady that might appear in the background of these chapters?**

It has been exactly twelve point two seconds in the real world, but an eternity in my genjutsu. The only sounds came from Phuck's mouth as he screamed in agony, bringing a small smile to my face.

"Phuck, I might just stop this pain you feel," I told him. "If you're willing to cooperate and answer my questions truthfully."

He nodded vigorously. "Anything," he rasped. "I'll answer anything."

"Why were you tailing Madara Uchiha?" I demanded.

"They were my orders," he replied.

"Who ordered you to do this," I demanded. He shook his head. I scowled, inflicting more pain.

Wailing in agony, he voiced his answer. "I don't know who ordered me!"

"Then how did you get these orders?"

"I'm part of an organization," he panted. "We receive letters from our leader with missions to perform."

"I see…" I mulled that over. "And you have absolutely no idea who sends the letters?" He shook his head again. "Do you know a gender? Age? Appearance?"

"Woman," he whispered. "She's a woman with a soft voice."

I nodded. "I see, and what reason does this woman have for sending you to follow Madara?"

"The letter that I received…" he trailed off. "It's in my bag."

I frowned. _Why hadn't I noticed that bag hanging from his waist?_ I walked over to him slowly, talking, "If you try anything, I'll torture you to no end," I warned. He nodded weakly.

As I stood next to him, I took out a kunai, cutting the strap and grabbing the bag before walking to my previous location. I slowly inspected it. "Tell me, how do you open this?"

"I have to infuse my chakra with the seal," he whispered. I nodded, walking back to him. He put his hand on the seal and soon I saw a purple-black chakra radiate on the bag, revealing a seal that soon vanished again.

He removed his hand, and I opened it, dumping its contents on the floor. "There's no scroll here," I told him.

"There's a secret pocket on the inside."

I looked and found it within five minutes of real time. I placed it in my back pocket, reminding myself to give it to Madara later. "Is there anything else I should know about this organization?"

"We call ourselves The Avengers," he said causing me to roll my eyes. "We are made up of clans that have been torn apart by the Uchiha clan and the Senju clan."

Now I was interested. "Why?"

"Your clans have hurt us, one way or another," he replied. "We want to end our suffering and prevent the suffering of any other clans-"

"Need I remind you that the Uchiha and Senju clans are hired by your clans to fight your battles for you?" I interrupted. "How many people are in this organization?"

"Seven…"

"That's a weak number-"

"Hundred."

"What?"

"Seven hundred people, even," he said. "We have both of your clans outnumbered. You'll die, and I'll enjoy being the one to kill you. Seven hundred members who want all of you dead."

"Well then I'm going to make it six hundred and ninety-nine, Phuck."

"What?" I deactivated my Sharingan, releasing him from the genjutsu. Quickly swinging out my blade, I struck him and he died on contact.

I began walking away, but paused. I should probably bring his bag and we can burn it. I walked back over to Phuck's lifeless corpse, and took his bag. "You should have known better than to have-"

"Yasmine," a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw one of our top-rank guards. "What are you doing here?"

I gestured to Phuck's body. "This man was planning on tracking and killing Madara Uchiha. Dispose of him."

I left soon after, heading to Madara's office. I walked into the building, looking around. The secretary pointedly ignored me. _Stupid petty woman_, I mentally groaned. "Excuse me," I asked politely. "Is Madara in?"

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked briskly.

"I hardly think that's necessary," I glared at her.

"If you don't have an appointment then leave."

"Look, I'm reporting an attempt on Madara's life," I growled.

"Aren't we all? Look, little girl, I don't have time for this, so shoo."

My eyebrow twitched. _There they go again, calling me little…_ "Look, bitch, I don't know what you're playing at-"

"Yasmine?" Madara's voice came behind me. I turned.

"So you are here," I grinned.

The secretary looked up from her papers, fake tears in her eyes. "Madara-kun, that little _skank _was being mean to me-"

"Ellie, shut up," Madara glared at her. "I was listening to the whole conversation. Whenever Yasmine comes, you let her in, understood?"

She glared at him. "Understood."

"Come on, Yasmine," he said, leading the way to his office. He closed the door behind me, sighing. "Look, if she ever gives you a problem-"

"It's fine, Madara," I smiled. "I have information on the man that was talking you."

"So it was a man," Madara nodded. "Continue."

"I took care of him," I told him, my face blank. "He is part of an organization called The Avengers. Their numbers range to about seven hundred."

"And why was he tailing me?"

"The purpose of this organization is to permanently end both the Uchiha and Senju clans," I told him, watching as his eyes went wide for a moment. "I think we should warn the Senju-"

He shook his head. "No, we will not communicate-"

"Madara, listen to reason," I told him. "If these Avengers decide to attack either one of us, we'll need allies. It will build respect among our two clans. We should also notify every shinobi in the village and send word to those outside the clan walls on missions."

He nodded. "I will send you to notify the Senju tonight."

"If I'm gone, then who will make you sleep?" I asked playfully.

"Obviously I will come along."

"Madara, are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Yes, Madara, my dear brother, are you sure that's a good idea," Izuna said, standing in the doorway. "You should be within the clan walls in the case of an attack. If you will allow me," he said, looking over at me causing me to shiver. "I will go with Yasmine to the Senju."

"No," Madara said firmly. "I will go. You will be in charge while I am gone."

Madara walked over, clasping his brother's shoulder. "I trust you, brother."

Izuna looked slightly crestfallen. "Yes, thank you, Madara." He then proceeded to leave the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Madara-"

"You should go home and pack," he interrupted me.

"Madara, I need-"

"Look, just go pack. I'll meet you at your place in an hour," he said harshly. I sighed, exiting the room.

**Okay, so until I get to mah laptop to finish a postage for Once Upon An Explosion, I'll be working on an Itachi/OC that I've already started…I just don't know which one.**

**Reviews would make me happy? Listening to Eminem, what now, mother sassers?**

**Loves and hugs, my jelly minions…**

**Vee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it has been a while hasn't it? No? okay, well, whatever. Um…oh, yeah!**

**NOTE: I'M GOING BACK TO SCHOOL IN LESS THAN A MONTH! And for you haters that are annoyed with me saying 'why the Phuck should I care?' well, let me tell you! I won't be posting as often! Maybe like once or twice a week for all my stories. I'm going to have a schedule, co one week I could work on story A and story B and then the next week I could work on stories B and C and so on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the old lady might come in in this chapter! How exciting!**

As I walked through my empty home, and hopped in the shower, knowing all my stuff was packed. I quickly washed my hair. "Do dodo do do dodo do! Shoebee-doo-op, lollido da! Ha-ha," I sang tunelessly as I washed the conditioner out of my hair.

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around me, glancing at the clock that hung on the wall. _Oh, guess I didn't take as quick of a shower as I thought I did…_ I thought as I saw that over a half an hour had passed.

I got dressed and made my way into my room, double-checking my pack. "Extra clothing, check. Kunai, check. Shiruken, check. Some money, check. Health care products, check. Some food pills, check. Um…is there anything else I need?"

"No, I think you've got everything," Madara said behind me.

"Why would you block your chakra from me, Madara?" I asked, not looking up from my bag.

"I sensed that someone else was here," he replied.

I paused, looking at him. "I'm the only one here. I don't have anyone over."

"Well, are we ready to go?"

I zipped up my pack, carrying on my back, and nodded. We headed out, making sure I locked the door behind us.

We started walking in silence, and soon we had left the borders of our clan boundaries. Madara looked at the sky.

"You've been doing that an awful lot lately," I commented, not shifting my gaze from the path in front of us.

He looked at me. "Doing what?"

"Looking at the sky," I pointed up. "what's so interesting up there?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, I guess," he turned his attention back to the path. And that awkward silence fell over us again. A few minutes passed.

"How long until we get there?" I asked.

"should be a few days' worth of travelling."

"Then why are we walking?" I asked, picking up the pace.

"I thought you would've needed to rest," he shrugged.

"No, I got plenty of sleep when somebody didn't wake me up."

"Sorry, clan business," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me when to stop," I told him as I went past him, scouting ahead.

"Hn." He replied.

"What is it with those Uchiha guys?" I asked myself. "Always answering with 'hn's, like look, I don't speak your language! If I started answering 'hn' to everything, no one would know what I'm saying! Stupid…"

"I can hear you," Madara called to me.

"Then maybe I should stop talking to myself," I called back to him. I stopped, checking for any unfamiliar chakras. _All clear. No signs of an ambush. _ I waved Madara over.

"What did you find?"

"I sensed no other chakras, but we should still be careful about what we say in case they are better at hiding their chakra than most people," I told him. "I still think we should've brought a sensory type."

"All of our sensory types—as you know—aren't as fast as us. So while they have the affinity and not the speed, you have the affinity—though not as strong as theirs—and the speed to keep up, making you the obvious choice to cautiousness and time-saving," he said, squinting at me.

"Madara, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It just helps me to see better."

"I told you not to use your Sharingan as often," I shook my head. "You'll go completely blind if you don't stop using it."

"It's fine."

I sighed, and continued ahead. We made this our standard procedure. I go ahead, stop, look for chakras other than Madara's and my own, gesture him forward, go ahead, stop, look for unfamiliar chakras, gesture him forward.

"We'll stop here," Madara announced as I waved him forward, panting.

I nodded. "I'm gonna…sleep in that tree," I told him, pointing to a tree on the opposite side of the small clearing we decided to stop at. He nodded.

"Wake me up in an hour," I told him as I jumped over to the tree.

"Got it," he replied from the ground.

*The next morning*

The sun shined brightly in my face, making me squeeze my eyes shut tightly. _What the heck? I didn't open the blinds…?_

I shot up, the previous day's events coming back to me. _Wait, did I sleep through the night?_

I jumped down from the tree, finding Madara cooking something over a fire. "Sure, thanks for waking me up again!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't feel tired and figured you needed the rest," he replied, handing me a sausage.

"Thanks," I said in reply for both the sausage and allowing me to sleep.

"Hn."

I glared at him. "Not funny."

In reply, he smirked. "Eat," he gestured towards the sausage.

"Hn," I mimicked him.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn," he was starting to get frustrated.

"HN!"

"HN!"

"_HN!_"

"HN!"

"HN! HN! HN!"

"This is getting ridiculous," he commented.

"Hn," I smirked at my sausage.

I felt him glaring at me. Smiling, I ate my nummy sausage and stood up, stretched and made this weird, fake-yawning sound. I picked up my pack, setting the straps comfortably on my shoulders. "Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Hn," he replied, standing up.

"Madara, please try to limit your use of your Sharingan," I asked him before we started running again.

"Not this again," he said with a commanding voice, telling me to try to push my luck.

"Madara, you won't be of any use to the clan if you're completely blind," I told him. "You may not see it, but-"

"But without my Sharingan, I cannot fight," he interrupted with anger in his voice.

"It's your double-edged blade," I whispered. "Please just try to think of a solution."

"Hn."

I sighed before racing ahead again. When I was a good mile or so away from him, I stopped and took in my surroundings. I felt it then. Activating my Sharingan, I looked around, finding six other ninja all with chakra that I have never encountered before.

One came out of hiding, and I saw he was taller than me with a more muscular build. As soon as he was out in the open, he began forming hand signs. I followed his movements carefully, waiting for him to strike.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missiles!" the man shouted. I dodged each one, mimicking his previous movements.

"Monkey see, monkey do," I announced before making the hand seals: _Sheep, horse, dragon_. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missiles!"

I laughed as he got hit with his own jutsu. I sensed another one behind me, making hand seals. I smirked. "Fire style: Flame Dragon Jutsu!" I yelled as I sped through the needed hand signs.

He dodged it easily, sending his jutsu at me a moment later. Fireball jutsu, how could I get hit by that? Well, I did and it sent me backwards into a tree and burning me at the same time.

He came towards me, looking me in the eyes—his mistake. I immediately trapped him in a genjutsu and killed him. I turned to face the other four who still have yet to come out of hiding, noticing another chakra had joined the fight.

I heard three thumps and saw Madara come out of the canopy of leaves. He took one look at me and scowled. "You got hit?"

"Whoa, don't get mad at me, they ambushed me!"

"You should've sensed them!"

"I'm not as good as most sensory types, okay?"

He looked away. "Let's just go."

"Fine," I mumbled, starting away. I shook my head when I heard him follow behind me, closer than he had before.

*Three days later*

Madara's still…I don't know…mad? That I had gotten hurt and refuses to talk to me. Whatever. "Talk to me, dammit!" I demanded as the gates for the Senju got closer in our line of vision, coming to an abrupt stop.

Madara stopped to and walked over to me. "Hn."

"That doesn't count!" I accused. "Use real words! Tell me why you're mad at me!"

"You weren't careful," he said, turning to start again. I grabbed his arm.

"Look, I'm just a shinobi, okay? I'll get hurt sometimes and I'll make mistakes, but I would enjoy it if you, my friend, would be there to tell me it'll be okay."

"But it is not okay to make mistakes."

"But I'm only human, so I will make mistakes," I countered.

"But you don't make mistakes."  
"Well, obviously I do seeing as you're mad at me for making a mistake!"

"I'm mad at you because you weren't careful-"

"Yes, and that was a mistake!"

"Yes, but-"

"Why are we even arguing? Why am I arguing while you're saying I didn't make a mistake…?" I turned away, starting to run again. "Just forget it."

I heard Madara sigh and follow behind me.

**And that's a wrap! Special thank yous for:**

**JaggerMania for reviewing the last chapter.**

** for favoriting and following mah story**

**And last but never least, **

**PNeoQueen for following and favoriting!**

**Until next time mah dearest minions, please review,**

**Vee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooooo? Guess what! I have a special surprise for youuuuuu! Guess what it is! Guess! Guess! I SAID GUESS!**

**Fine, you can't guess, then HAPPY BIRTHDAY! IT'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yeah…but I guess you already knew that, didn't you? oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Madara and I walked side by side, pointedly ignoring the other. We approached the Senju gates and were met by guards who easily recognized us.

"Uchihas," one said. "You have no business here!"

"Actually we do," Madara said, gritting his teeth. "There's something important that we need to discuss with Hashirama. It's a matter of life and death."

The guard who had spoken looked unsure, and called over a meek looking boy. He was shorter than me with shaggy brown hair and eyes that matched. "Yes, Mister?" the kid asked in a sweet voice.

"Tell Hashirama that there are two members of the Uchiha clan here. Tell him that they are Madara and Yasmine, and that they have urgent news concerning the wellbeing of both the clans-"

"We never told you that," I interrupted.

"Well, if it didn't concern you either, would you have tried to make this journey? This long extensive journey through all different types of climates just to warn your sworn enemy of danger?" the other guard answered.

The boy nodded in acknowledgement and took off running the way he had come.

For a few moments, we just stood there. Me staring ahead and Madara glaring in the direction that the little boy had gone. I sighed, knowing Madara wouldn't swallow his pride and talk to me first. "Madara…"

He looked at me for a moment. "Hn?"

"Really just try to find a different way. You can't help the clan if you're-"

"Not around the enemy," he hissed.

"Just try-"

"I have a backup plan," he interrupted, looking away from me. "Izuna and I came up with it."

"Then why didn't you tell me," I demanded. "I could've stopped bothering you a long time ago!"

"Because we knew you wouldn't like it."

"Tell me," I demanded, turning him to face me.

He sighed. "Izuna knew you would be mad at me for doing this-"

"Doing what?" I demanded.

"Before I go completely blind, I will take Izuna's eyes," he said, his voice void of any emotion. I stared at him. "I knew you'd be mad-"

"Why would I be mad? You're doing it for the good of the clan."

"But Izuna…would die."

"Well, that is a big price to pay, but it's for the clan," I smiled grimly at him.

"You're not mad?" he asked, getting frustrated.

"Why would I be mad?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I would kill your lover!" he yelled. I froze. _My what? When did this happen? What is going on…?_

"W-what?"

"You and Izuna," Madara growled. "he said that you two tried to hide it, but-"

"Wait," I held up my hand. "Izuna, your brother, told you that we—he and I, me and him—were lovers?"

"Yes, and his chakra is all over your house," Madara said, avoiding eye contact. "And it's quite obvious by the way you two act around each other."

I blinked slowly. "W…what?" I couldn't process that. "Madara, Izuna and I never…did things. I don't even see Izuna in a romantic type of way!"

Madara opened his mouth to respond, but the boy from before come back, panting and out of breath. "Hashirama-sama said to send the girl and to keep a close eye on Madara."

The guards turned to the two of us. "Ma'am," he gestured for me to enter.

I looked from the little boy who began pulling on my hand and Madara—who still refused to look at me.

"Madara?"

He looked at me briefly before staring intently at a tree to his right. "Go," he said, waving me away.

I shook my head and began to allow the little boy to drag me through the town. The houses were clean on the outside and came in all sizes, getting bigger as we got closer to the center of the town.

The boy pulled me into a clearing full of lush green grass, with kunai discarded around carelessly. In the middle of the clearing stood Hashirama Senju.

"Hashirama-sama," the little boy called. Hashirama turned around in our direction and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Chiko," Hashirama said with the smile still plastered on his face. "Greetings, Yasmine! Welcome to our village!"

"Thank you," I nodded, returning his smile.

"You may leave now, Chiko."

The little boy bowed and ran off the way he had led me and paused at the tree line to waved good-bye. I waved back with a small smile.

"So what is this urgent message?"

I took the scroll from my bag. "Four days ago, a man began stalking Madara-san. I managed to capture him and torture the information out of him. he claims that he was part of a secret organization that's main goal is to take down the Uchiha and Senju clans," I explained, handing him the scroll.

Hashirama took the scroll and opened it, his eyes moving as he read it slowly. "I…don't believe this!" he announced.

"Well, believe because it's written right there in black and white," I nodded. "Our clans are in danger-"

"No, not that!" he interrupted.

"Then…what?"

"Someone named their child Phuck! No wonder they turned out evil!" he announced, jokingly.

I dropped my head in shame, inwardly murmuring about how I'm surrounded by idiots. "Really? Really?"

"Well, I'll tell you what," Hashirama said, going into leader mode. "I'll take this to the Senju elders to review this document, and then when we are sure that it is real and you are not leading us into a trap, then I will contact your leader…who is…?"

"Madara Uchiha," I said, letting pride drip into my words.

Hashirama nodded. "I'll send word to Madara on what we have decided to do. You may leave."

I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me and departed. Ten minutes later, I was back at the front gates and saw the guards were nowhere in sight, but the little boy was talking to Madara who was sitting patiently, looking as though he was meditating.

I approached them, and the little boy stood up swiftly, smiling at me. "Oh, good! You found your way back!"

"Yes, I did," I smiled back at the boy. I noticed Madara's eyes shoot open at the sound of my voice. "Thank you for taking me to see Hashirama-sama."

"No problem! If you ever need me, my name is Chiko, and I'm going to be the next leader of my clan!" he announced, giving me a thumbs up.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "I can't wait!"

Madara grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the boy. "Uh...oh…Bye!" I called back to him.

He waved, still smiling.

Madara dragged me back into the forest. Once he felt that we were deep enough, he stopped, spinning me around to face him. "What was that?" he demanded.

"What was what?"

"That! You were…socializing with the enemy!"

"Madara, that was a little boy!"

"And why did it take you so long?"

"Why did what take me so long?" I asked, rubbing my temples.

"Talking to Hashirama? Do you know how worried I was…"

"You told me to go," I retorted. "And it only took ten minutes tops!"

"Anything could have happened in those ten minutes," he growled, turning to walk in the direction of home. I grabbed his arm.

"Madara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he growled. "Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

I felt Madara tense and—before I could let go—he spun around and slammed me against the nearest tree, smashing his lips against mine. I stood frozen where I was, trying to process what was happening.

A moment later, he pulled away, and began walking again. And that was it. No explanations. No apology. Nothing.

I trailed behind him, watching for enemy chakra, not saying a word. We didn't stop to set up camp this time, we just walked.

Since we were walking, it took us longer to get there, even going through the nights. Five days later found us back home, where we parted silently.

We were back to talk, but didn't say anything about…after we left the Senju village. I'd like to think that he meant it and felt something for me, but who am I kidding? I'm just a girl and he's the leader of the Uchiha clan.

**O_O Whhhaaaatttt? What just happened there? I so sorry for the adorable fluffiness! I have to go work on the next chapter of Winning the Prize because I'M BEING PESTERED! Jashin, Ayu, give it a break already! :3 no just kidding I love you!**

**Reviews are very welcome! Amaterasu is not! **

**Loves and hugs, dearest minions and slaves,**

**Vee**


	6. Chapter 6

**GOODMORINING STARSHINE! THE WORLD SAYS HELLO! Yeah…here's the next chapter! Answers to reviews and whatnots are at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know what I'm going to say here. You don't? Well, it's the same thing I've been saying for the past five chapters…**

After I got home that night I took a shower and went to bed, falling asleep the instant my head hit the pillow.

…

_I was back in the woods, but this time I was alone. I knew the way, but wouldn't go, choosing instead to get myself even more lost until I couldn't tell where I was._

_I began to panic, running by each tree frantically. I tripped and fell, twisting in the air so that I would land on my butt._

_I was suddenly surrounded by enemies who were closing in on me, glaring daggers. I tried to activate my Sharingan, but it wouldn't…I felt weak, exposed._

_And more importantly, I felt danger. I opened my mouth to scream, but I began to cry. I felt so weak which made me cry more._

_One of the men approached me threateningly and I cowered, trying to bury myself into the ground. The man reached out and just as his finger was about to graze my arm, he froze and went flying to the side and slammed against the tree._

_I stared at the man's crumpled form in horror, afraid that I was next. I felt something warm touch my bare shoulder making my head snap to the right. _

_I found my face inches away from Madara's, a blush found its way to my face. I felt Madara's eyes scan my body, taking in every detail. I looked down and almost passed out from what I was wearing._

_It was a sleeveless, half-shirt and a leather mini skirt with fishnet tights. I opened my mouth to try and distract him from my outfit, but was cut off by his lips pressed against mine. Unlike the last kiss—the first kiss—I felt nothing, not even his lips as they moved against mine._

_That's right, I thought. It's because this is a dream…_

Those words echoed in my head before I shut up in my bed, drenched in sweat. "Gross," I scrunched up my nose. I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I had just woken up from. How I wished it was real, but at the same time I wished I could forget it.

I growled under my breath as I stood up from my bed, making my way to the bathroom to take my shower.

…

I stepped out of the shower, tying a towel around my body and grabbed a smaller towel to dry my hair. I heard someone knocking on the front door and the slight shuffle of feet.

"I got it…" a groggy voice murmured.

"Thanks, Alex," I called. _I wonder when she got home_…

I heard the vague murmur of voices as I got dressed in my usual daily wear. "Yasmine! It's for you!" Alex called up the stairs.

I sighed and removed the towel from my hair, letting my damp hair cascade down my back in dripping ringlets.

Quickly making my way down the stairs, I felt my mind reel on who it could be.

_Madara, _I thought. _No, he wouldn't visit…then who? Maybe Izuna or…my mother…?_

At the bottom of the stairs, I found that it was Kane—some sort of relative of mine. "Hey," I greeted him.

He gave me a sharp look, telling me that he was here on business. He nodded. "Uchiha-sama wishes to meet with you," he said, not breaking eye contact. I tensed.

"Did he tell you when?"

"Fifteen minutes," he said before nodding his goodbye. I watched him leave stiffly. _Why would Madara want to see me? Maybe he wants to talk about…the kiss. Oh kami, please don't let it be that! Anything but that! What if he says it was a mistake? What if he doesn't? _

"Um, hello~" Alex's voice broke me out of my frantic thoughts as she waved her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Yasmine! Hello!"

"What?" I snapped, pushing her hand away. She blinked, recovering from my harshness.

"You should get going," she sighed, pushing me out the door. "Or you'll be late!"

I shook my head as she closed the door, noting I hadn't even put shoes on. I shrugged, and began running towards Madara's home as I tried to silence my nervous thoughts.

…

I knocked on the door and waited silently. The door opened soon after, revealing Madara's sturdy form. I shifted my gaze to the ground as I remembered the dream, a blush forming on my cheeks.

"You're early," Madara noted. "And not wearing shoes."

"Alex kicked me out of the house as soon as we got the news," I explained, not looking up.

"Well, come in," he said, stepping aside to let me in. I nodded in acknowledgement before shuffling by him. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you here?"

I nodded.

"It's about the mission," he explained. I stiffened. "I should have discussed this with you right after it happened, but…are you feeling alright? You're bright red."

"Um…yeah, I'm fine," I said. "You were saying?"

"I wish to know what you and Hashirama discussed," he explained.

I felt a sting of disappointment, but pushed it down. "We discussed the assassins' movements and goals and Hashirama told me that he would discuss this matter with the clan's elders and send word to us once they come up with a decision on what to do."

He nodded. "Alright," he said, staring at the wall. "Is that all?"

"I'm over here, Madara," I raised my hand. He looked over at me and nodded. "Madara, your eyesight is worsening, isn't it?"

"It's nothing," he insisted. "Izuna and I have already planned the date that I'm going to take his eyes."

I nodded. "So…is Izuna going to…die?"

"Yes, it's for the clan," he explained. "We're doing this for the clan."

"Okay," I trailed off, walking towards the door. I stopped in front of the door and turned back to Madara. "Madara?"

"What is it?"

I walked up to him, pressing my lips against his, feeling warmth spread through me as he began kissing me back. I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck at the same time he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He licked my bottom lip, gently, demanding entrance which I gave to him slowly, making him grow impatient. I allowed him to dominate as his tongue explored my mouth.

I broke the kiss, needing air, but didn't release my hold on the Uchiha. "Sorry," I smirked. "I just needed to know…"

"To know what?" he prompted when I didn't finish my sentence.

"If you would kiss back," I told him. "I should leave though…"

"Hn."

"There you go again!" I exclaimed in mock frustration, pulling away from him. "Hn."

He smirked, shaking his head.

I grinned. "Well, goodbye~" I waved as I walked through the door, walking in the direction of my home.

**Nya Nya! End of chapter! Reviews are welcome! I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait! I hope you forgive meh! I'd also like to thank JaggerMania for helping me get over my writers' block and helping me write this chapter! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**Thank you my beautiful and handsome readers! Thank you for reviews, favorites, followers, and all the likes! Thank you, again, to JaggerMania! Remember: REVIEWS ARE LOVE! To know me is to love me!**

**Loves and hugs,**

**Vee **


End file.
